


Body and Soul

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Knifeplay, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Other, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soul Sex, characters are 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: Chara has a little fun with Kris' soul.





	Body and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read this fanfic if the content upsets or even triggers you. There are filters on Ao3 to allow you to avoid content you dislike.
> 
> I do not condone the unhealthy relationships seen within this work, this is purely fantasy and should be seen as such. Thank you ^v^

 

Chara brushed the hair from their eyes and leant back against the headboard, sipping hot chocolate as they thumbed through Kris’ yearbook. Several of the students had been defaced with jerky lines of red pen, crossing them out like dates on a calendar. Kris’ picture had been scribbled so hard to was torn clear through the paper.

 

They raised their head as the soft clangs began across the room once more. Kicking the cage had silenced them for a fair while. It had also aroused a concerned call from their ‘mother’ which had been.. unfortunate.

 

With a deep sigh they set down the mug and stood from the bed. Their movements were still jerky as they approached the children’s wagon, even after a few days they were still learning the mechanics of this new form. Chara smirked, they’d never been so tall before, it was strange but oddly pleasant.

 

The red heart was knocking into the metal bars of the rusting birdcage, repeatedly banging and leaving flakes of rust in its wake. Chara watched it for a long moment, jerking their head so the long brown hair obscuring their vision all slipped to one side.

 

The head seemed to hesitate in its fluttering as a red pupil glared down at it, before it began pounding at the cage once again. With another sigh, Chara stalked forwards and latched onto the cage with twitching fingers. They tugged it free of the wagon, the metal groaning loudly in protest, and hauled it onto the carpet.

 

The heart dimmed and jerked back, hovering to the back of the cage as Chara slid their hand inside and reached for the soul. It fought as they grasped it and sat back, holding it tightly in their grasp. A huff of breath, barely a chuckle, escaped them as they felt the red heart jerk and pound.

 

“How.. cute.” They spoke in Kris’ voice, mechanically. The low tone seemed loud in the silence of the room.

 

The soul quivered and Chara almost laughed, the anger so strong it was palpable, as though Kris were actually trying to threaten them. “I am the one in control.” As the heart wriggled once more, Chara brought their free hand up, knife held with the nonchalance that nought but a serial murderer could feel.

 

Their lips quirked into a dark smirk and they pressed the tip of the knife to the heart, featherlight. Kris’ soul seemed to quiver fearfully at the threat and it went still in their grasp. The clock on the wall ticked in the quiet, birds twittering outside the window. And Chara brought the soul up their mouth and they licked from the bottom point to the rounded top.

 

Kris’ soul shook, the feeling of shock emanating through the air. They did it again, ending the leisurely lick with a nip to the edge. The soul trembled and glowed brighter and Chara hissed as the overwhelming mixture of shocked pleasure trickled into them.

 

They sucked on the heart, both hands cupping it it to their face. They kept the knife hilt tucked in one thumb as a threat for Kris not to get any ideas, thought he blade was turned away from the soft soul. As they nipped and sucked, tongue teasing the surface, thick liquid began to ooze from the soul, tasting strangely of fresh moss and something indescribable that must be an essence of Kris.

 

Heat throbbed through them and slick oozed down their chin, staining the yellow and green stripes of their sweater. They pressed their thighs together as the delicious sensations built with every tease of their tongue and lips. Chara paused, panting and biting their bottom lip as they gazed at the quivering heart in their grasp, shiny and dripping.

 

“Hm, I guess you are mine. I own you. Body and-” they giggled, an oddly childish edge to the laugh, “ _Soul_.”

 

Kris’ soul trembled in protest and Chara brought the heart down between their legs and tightened their thighs around it. They arched with a low groan as the squirms and vibrations rubbed through the crotch of their pants. Chara used one hand to keep stimulating the soul, fingers fondling the heart as Kris’ feelings of pleasure hit them hard, sending them closer and closer to climax. The ooze slicked their pants and saturated the fabric, the shaking and quivering so desperate as the soul rubbed against them.

 

Chara fell forwards, knife forgotten as they bucked into Kris with a few sharp thrusts, choked groan muffled by one hand, the other pressed to the carpet for balance. The heart fluttered and seemed to _pulse_ , sending a wave of mind-numbing pleasure and it sent Chara over the brink once more, thighs tight around Kris’ soul to keep it pressed close to them. They didn’t want this to ever end.

 

For a long, long moment, they remained bent over, panting harshly into their hand. They stared unfocused at the ground, feeling Kris’ soul sluggishly struggling between their legs. Chara smirked and they grabbed the cage. “The was fun. Let me get ready for school now. **I want to meet all your friends Kris**.”


End file.
